Supply stations such as supply cabinets may be used for storing medical supplies. Medical supplies may be equipped with RFID tags and the supply cabinet may be equipped with RF transceivers to transmit RF signals to read RFID tags of medical supplies. In response to transmit RF signals, the RF transceiver may detect received RF signals from the RFID tags to generate an inventory list of the medical supplies. Every time the medical supply door is closed the RF transmitter may transmit RF signals to read the RFID tags of remaining medical supplies to update the inventory list.